


They were drunk

by WilliahMagala



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilliahMagala/pseuds/WilliahMagala
Summary: Fabrizio and Ermal drunkenly make out at a party, what will happen next?





	They were drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Manouk for telling me to post this, I hope I won't disappoint!

Marco and Claudio were staring at Fabrizio’s couch with wide eyes. When Fabrizio invited his band and friends as well as Ermal and his band to celebrate his new album they have been surprised. Fabrizio didn’t seem particularly close to Ermal’s band but why not? It was his party and his house after all. But the most surprising thing that happened in this already unusual party was what was going on the couch right now. Fabrizio, sitting on Ermal’s lap, kissing said Ermal deeply. Not only that, Ermal’s hands were under Fabrizio’s shirt. Well, that was unexpected, to say the least. They both knew that there was an attraction between the two singers, everyone did but they never imagined it could become real. Mostly because Fabrizio and Ermal were oblivious idiots, the only people in the world who didn’t realize there was something between them was the two concerned parties.

 

They weren’t sure what to do. On one hand it was good that they finally did something, even if they were both drunk which was kind of sad, but on the other hand, Ermal’s hand was now on Fabrizio’s ass and they were pretty sure Fabrizio’s was on Ermal’s crotch. They looked at each other and nodded. They could only speak for themselves, but they were quite confident that no one wanted to see them fuck on the couch in the middle of the crowd. They went to their friends and pulled them a bit away and oh dear, did they actually whine? Claudio didn’t want to know. He didn’t want to look down at their crotch and oh dear they were both hard. Someone burn his eyes, please.

 

“Maybe you should go upstairs?”

 

Fabrizio and Ermal, who looked even drunker than they thought, took a moment to process what they have been told before nodding eagerly and clumsily go upstairs. Marco muttered a small “Jesus take the wheel” and went to the kitchen to serve himself a strong drink. Claudio followed him. He needed something strong, and no, he wasn’t overreacting.

 

They didn’t need to worry because once they reached Fabrizio’s bedroom they only had time to undress the other a bit before passing out on the bed. Alcohol is bad children. They fell asleep, Fabrizio laying on Ermal, both without their trousers anymore.

 

The next morning Fabrizio woke up with one of the worst headaches he ever had. His head was killing him and he felt like he was going to throwing up if he stood up. He must have drunk way too much last night, he couldn’t remember a thing. Did he recall drinking, talking with his friends, drinking, smoking with Andrea, drinking again and maybe talking with Ermal on the couch? He wasn’t sure. After that it was black and he didn’t know what happened. He jumped, surprised when he heard a snore next to him.  He turned and he suddenly realized three things: moving wasn’t a good idea for his nausea, he didn’t have trousers on and there was an Ermal sound asleep and snoring next to him. Now that was unexpected. He has probably been too drunk and Ermal or his other friends put him in bed, taking off his trousers which were very nice of them. And because he only had one guest room other people were sleeping there and Ermal stayed to sleep in his bed.

 

Maybe if he had been less drowsy he would have thought about having Ermal in underwear in his bed.  But instead, he got up and rushed to the bathroom to throw up. He would curse at himself for not making the most of this view later. Surely it wasn’t going to happen again, to have Ermal waking up by his side. If he hadn’t been busy throwing up all he had inside him he would have realized how much he missed having someone to wake up to, even if it was just because Ermal stayed over after a party. Once he was done he went back to his room to change and saw that Ermal was waking up.

 

“Hey there.”

 

He muttered, speaking hurt his head, but it was still too loud for Ermal apparently who groaned. He waved lazily at Fabrizio and by the time Fabrizio was dressed Ermal was feeling better and sitting in the bed.

 

“What happened last night? I can’t remember anything that happened after 11 pm or so.”

 

Shit, Fabrizio hoped that he could help him know what went on. He shrugged and explained that he didn’t know either and was hoping that Ermal would have remembered something. His eyes fell on Ermal’s naked torso and he gulped. That was a nice sight. A very nice one. He shook his head, he shouldn’t think of that. Ermal looked down as well and his cheeks became slightly pink.

 

“Can I borrow you some clothes? I have beer on my shirt.”

 

“Oh yes, of course, take whatever you need, I hope it will fit.”

 

He tried to not stare at Ermal when his friend got out of bed, still in his underwear, and left the room. He needed to check on his friends, to see if they were still alive. He found them downstairs, they were looking fresher than him. They proposed him food and Fabrizio nearly ran back to the bathroom. God he really drank too much. Roberto looked at him with a mocking smile.

 

“Spent a good night?”

 

This bastard, he was making fun of him for getting wasted last night. Fabrizio may have spent a good night, he had no idea, he knew that his memories were good but other than that… No clue.

 

“Yes, very good.”

 

Now all his friends were smiling. Oh God, did he do anything? He knew he could do weird things when really drunk. And knowing his friends if he did there would be pictures. Before they could ask more questions Ermal came into the kitchen and Fabrizio froze a little at the sight of Ermal in his clothes. The shirt fitted weirdly, a bit loose on him. He heard Andrea whistle behind him and frowned. This idiot. He smiled at Ermal who sat next to him and rested his head on his arms, obviously tired. Fabrizio couldn’t resist and ruffled his hair, as he often did. This time it was a bit softer than usual, knowing that Ermal’s head must hurt. Ermal sighed and moved slightly closer to Fabrizio. It wasn’t very unusual, they often were close like this. Their friends resumed their conversation around them and Claudio, bless him, gave both of them painkillers and water. Once he took his Fabrizio joined the conversation while Ermal was slowly dozing back to sleep, Fabrizio kept playing with his hair absentmindedly. His friends looked at them with soft smiles which Fabrizio didn’t understand but he didn’t feel like thinking too much this morning, his head still ached a little.

 

The weeks went by, as usual, Fabrizio and Ermal talking over the phone a lot, Fabrizio doing a lot of interviews to promote his album which seemed to be very liked by his fans, the children were doing well, everything was fine, and he couldn’t be happier. Well, actually he could. Maybe if he had a curly haired Albanian singer loving him back and kissing him it would be better, but friendship was great too. He was already lucky to have him as a close friend, he wasn’t going to destroy it.

They currently on the train, on their way to Trento for a concert. Fabrizio couldn’t wait, it’s been quite some time since his last concert, and he missed it greatly. He smiled at his phone, texting Ermal. He heard Claudio chuckling in front of him and when he looked up Claudio sighed and said with an exaggerated dreamy smile.

 

“Ah, young love.”

 

Fabrizio laughed, his cheeks getting a bit pinker, and threw the pen next to him at Claudio. His friends always made those jokes and remarks on him and Ermal and their supposed love. It was both because of the rumors and because they knew Fabrizio’s feelings. He wasn’t really subtle with them, he has never been good at hiding his feelings toward someone. Giada understood in less than 3 days that he liked her. However, Ermal seemed to be totally oblivious that Fabrizio was head over heels for him which was very weird. Even weirder, his friends’ jokes and remarks seemed to have doubled since his album party. Was it because they slept, more like passed out, in his bed and the next morning Ermal was wearing his clothes? It wasn’t like that at all, even if Fabrizio would have liked it to be like that. That he and Ermal would really have slept together, in all the terms of the words, and that Ermal would have worn his clothes as his boyfriend. He knew it was useless to tell them that, they wouldn’t stop, it would encourage them even.

 

But it became even more curious a few days later. They were in Milan for a concert and Ermal and they planned to see each other, get a coffee or something. He couldn’t wait to see him again, it’s been a long time even if they called each other a lot. He was getting ready when Roberto told him to “have fun with his boyfriend”. He never said that before. Roberto, or any of his friends, never called Ermal his boyfriend before. They heavily implied that they were together as a joke but never directly. He looked at him with wide eyes.

 

“Ha-ha-ha. He’s not my boyfriend.”

 

Roberto’s eyes went wide, and Fabrizio became even more confused. He seemed truly surprised to hear that. Why? He knew that he and Ermal weren’t together. Why was he acting like that?

 

“What do you mean?”

 

What? Fabrizio frowned.

 

“What do _you_ mean? You know Ermal and I aren’t a couple.”

 

His friend’s mouth opened wide.

 

“You’re not?”

 

Fabrizio couldn’t understand what was going on? What kind of unfunny and weird joke Roberto was playing on him?

 

“Of course not! What are you talking about? You know that.”

 

“But…At the party…I thought, everyone thought…I mean it seemed pretty clear that you worked those feelings out.”

 

What? The party? Sorting feelings out? Oh no. What happened? He tried to search deep into his memory, but he found nothing, only dark. He shook his head, frowning deeper. What was Roberto talking about? What have they done? Ermal said that he couldn’t remember either. God, he was scared now. What did he do? Roberto seemed to understand that he wasn’t aware of what he was talking about and made him sit on his bed.

 

“Fabri, at the party you and Ermal were talking on the couch…”

 

Yeah, that Fabrizio remembered a bit.

 

“And at some point, nobody knows when or why but you began to kiss.”

 

Fabrizio’s heart dropped. What? They what? They kissed. No, no. It wasn’t possible. Ermal didn’t like him like that. They couldn’t have kissed. It was…No. It wasn’t true. He shook his head at Roberto.

 

“Yes Fabrizio, it really happened. And… You didn’t only kiss.”

 

Fabrizio shook his head harder. No. No, no, no. They didn’t. He had no memory of it. It couldn’t be real. But Roberto took out his phone and searched for something in it. He showed him pictures. Fabrizio went white when he saw them. It showed him on Ermal’s lap, Ermal’s hands on him, the two of them kissing. Weirdly the first thing that came to Fabrizio’s mind was that he was late for their rendezvous. And then it hit him. Oh, God. It was true. They kissed. They made out. What else did they do? They didn’t go all the way, at least he didn’t think so, they still had clothes on the next morning, Fabrizio’s ass didn’t hurt and there was no condom. Except if they didn’t use condoms, which worried him greatly, and Fabrizio topped. His head was spinning. What happened? Roberto told him that they went to his room and all he knew was that the next morning Ermal was wearing his clothes and they were acting domestic. They didn’t act domestic, they have been just like usual. Oh, God. What should he do? Talk about it to Ermal? Did Ermal know? What did he think about it? Was he disgusted? No, he wasn’t even sure he knew. Holy shit. What was he going to do? He couldn’t he had the chance to not only kiss but make out with Ermal and him just… Was too drunk to remember? He hated life, life hated him.

 

“Roberto, what am I going to do?”

 

“Well stopping mumbling things about hating life would be a good start. And I think you should talk to Ermal if you feel ready for it.”

 

He didn’t. But he had to. He had to tell Ermal. He couldn’t keep it for himself, to know that he and Ermal made out and possibly more and Ermal didn’t, it just felt wrong. And he needed to know what Ermal thought about it. If it has just been a drunk accident like it probably has been, or if it meant something. If he was disgusted by the idea of being with Fabrizio. God, he hoped not. But he had to know, he had to tell him. So, being half an hour late, he arrived at Ermal’s apartment. Ermal opened the door, looking a bit worried.

 

“Bizio! I was asking myself where you were, Milan’s traffic isn’t as bad as Rome’s, so I was confused.”

 

He hugged Fabrizio tight and Fabrizio hugged him back, putting his face in the crook of Ermal’s neck. He needed to make the most of it, it might be the last time he had it. He followed Ermal inside and make him sit on the couch, just like Roberto did with him a moment ago. He took a deep breath and sat next to Ermal who looked very confused.

 

“Bizio? Is there something wrong?”

 

“Ermal, do you remember what happened at the party? The one I hosted for the end of my album.”

 

Ermal shook his head, his non-existent eyebrows frowned.

 

“No, not much, I remember the beginning and then it becomes very blurry. Why? Did something happen?”

 

“I-Yes. We… God how to say it? We kissed.”

 

Ermal’s eyes went wide and he moved a bit away. Ouch. It wasn’t off to a good start. Ermal took his head in his hands.

 

“We… We did? I can’t remember. Bizio I’m-“

 

Fabrizio cut him. He didn’t want to hear it. Not right away. He wanted to tell him everything he knew before Ermal could reject him.

 

“Not only that. We also made out. Roberto showed me pictures and… Yeah, it wasn’t really light kissing, let’s say it like that.”

 

Ermal groaned and hid his face in his hands. Fabrizio looked at him, more uncomfortable than ever. After a moment Ermal looked at him.

 

“And we didn’t…I mean we didn’t… You know?”

 

Oh God, it was worse than Fabrizio imagined. He shook his head.

 

“I don’t know, I don’t think so.”

 

Fabrizio heard Ermal muttered a small “oh thank God” and it broke his heart. Ermal relived. He was relieved that they didn’t have sex. It hurt more than he thought it would. They stayed silent, Fabrizio was unsure of what to say. Should he apologize? Leave? He didn’t know. After a moment that felt like hours, Ermal spoke with a tight voice.

 

“Look, Fabrizio, I’m so sorry, I was drunk, I didn’t realize what I was doing.”

 

It hurt even more. Fabrizio forced himself to nod. Maybe he shouldn’t say anything? No. He had to tell Ermal, for himself. Maybe it would ruin everything between them, maybe Ermal will be disgusted but Fabrizio had to say it. It would be easier afterward. And who knew? Maybe Ermal would say that he loved him back. It was very unlikely to happen but one would dream. He took a deep breath, it gave a bit of courage.

 

“I regret it but only for one thing. I regret not remembering it.”

 

He felt Ermal’s eyes on him but he looked straight in front of him. Of he looked at Ermal he would lose his confidence and would probably say stupid things. Well, he was already saying something stupid right now.

 

“I dreamed of it for so long, of us kissing and making out, and when it finally happens, by mistake, yes but it happened nonetheless, I can’t remember any of it. It’s nearly funny. My friends thought that we were a couple after that. In fact, I only discovered that earlier today. I wished it was true you know. I wished I could hear Roberto telling me that I’m dressing nicely for my boyfriend and answer him that yes, I am. I am dressing nicely for my boyfriend. You would be the boyfriend, just in case you didn’t understand my rambling. Anyway, I really like you Ermal, more than just friends and I would love to kiss you and call you my boyfriend.”

 

This has to be one of the worse declarations he ever made. It was a mess and he probably made a fool of himself. How great. He finally dared to look at Ermal who had his mouth and eyes open wide. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before looking in Fabrizio’s eyes and there was something telling Fabrizio that maybe he wasn’t going to be rejected after all.

 

“For real? You like me for real? Please ignore the fact that I sound like I’m 6 years old, just answer.”

 

Fabrizio chuckled and nodded. He caressed Ermal’s cheek, now positive he didn’t disgust Ermal. Ermal leaned into his touch and Fabrizio felt a funny sensation in his stomach.

 

“I do, I like you Ermal.”

 

Ermal smiled brightly and took his hand before moving closer to Fabrizio. Fabrizio saw his chance and leaned forward, closing his eyes. He softly pressed his lip against Eraml’s and wow. He may not remember their first kiss, but this was far better. He was getting sappy but oh God it felt so good. He felt Ermal’s hands on his waist and he suddenly had a flash of Ermal sliding his hands under his shirt, weeks ago. Oh dear. It was even better. They parted away with bright smiles.  Ermal rested his forehead against his.

 

“When you told me what happened I thought you were upset and wanted to yell at me for letting it happen.”

 

“God you really scared me, I thought you regretted it and were disgusted.”

 

Ermal kissed him softly.

 

“I would never.”

 

 Fabrizio kissed him again, softly at first but soon the kiss grew more heated, deeper. They waited long enough. Besides they could use a reminder of what they did at the party. And they did have a reminder, they even did more than last time. Sometimes the mistakes we do when drunk end up good.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, please tell me what you thought about it in the comments!
> 
> Also, be careful with alcohol, it doesn't turn as nicely as in this story.


End file.
